WBY Fired Up
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Ben, Lisa and Dean -Sam is not back from Hell yet and Dean lives with the Braedens. What happens when Ben decide to pick a new and more manly past time: smoking! Parental spanking. Please don't read if that offends.


Title: Fired Up

Author: Wildblueyonder

Characters: Ben, Lisa and Dean

Summary: Sam is not back from Hell yet and Dean lives with the Braedens. What happens when Ben decide to pick a new and more manly past time: smoking! Parental spanking. Please don't read if that offends.

XXX

Okay, it was stupid. I will be the first one to admit it. But honestly, I had no idea my mom would react that way.

My mom was pretty low key about everything. Don't get me wrong, she's got a temper but she's not the kind to resort to physical punishment when I do something wrong.

I guess I scared her.

I was just goofing around in the garage and I didn't expect everything to go to hell in a hand basket. But I have to admit, it was dumb.

Joey Bent and I were painting a homemade soapbox racer. We found out how to build it on the internet and Joey was pretty good in wood shop. I was good with design and even though we didn't have any place to race it, it was cool to have a project. Mom had said it was okay as long as Dean did the cut out with the power tools. She didn't care if we used the power drill but she said the saw was off limits. Dean was pretty awesome and he helped us after work. He did the main cut outs, showed us how to sand everything and even helped a little with the design. Not much though, he said he already had his baby, this was ours.

So very cool.

So we were near the end of building the racer, just painting, putting on the finishing touches and varnishing her to make her shine when Joey decided we should take a break. I was cool with it. It was hot and the paint fumes were making me lightheaded anyway. Then Joey decided to smoke a cigarette.

Okay, I never smoked a cigarette before but if Joey Bent could, I could too. My mom would flip her lid if she caught me. I knew that going into it. She was a yoga instructor, all about holistic things and ying and yang, but it was just one cigarette and it seemed like a good idea at the time. There was no one around. Mom was gardening out front, Dean was at work, and there was no chance I could get caught.

I never got caught with anything. I was a sneaky kid at times and subterfuge was my middle name. Besides, it was just one cigarette; I could sneak inside, wash up, Listerine my mouth and be good to go in no time at all.

So I smoked the cigarette. So did Joey. It tasted kind of nasty and it made my head spin but I expected as much. So I smoked another, just to see if it was really all it was cracked up to be. Neither one of us thought about the paint fumes; _that _I wasn't expecting.

The flammable paint fumes.

That is until I heard mom coming into the garage and I dropped the second cigarette so fast you'd a thought my hand was on fire.

Which it almost was because between the paint fumes, the gasoline that we kept for the lawn mower and the spilled turpentine we used to clean the brushes? Well, the explosion was kind of spectacular.

Not grenade explosion but strong enough to blow both me and Joey back five feet and catch some oily rags on fire in the process

All I could think about, besides my singed eyebrows was Dean's car. The Impala was under a tarp at the other end of the garage and I thanked God, and every other deity I could come up with that she was all right.

Joey and I? Not so much. Mom grabbed both of us by our ears. BY OUR EARS and drug us out of the garage. She left us there while she grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the remains of the soapbox racer and the oily rags and paint.

Her hair was all frazzled and she looked panic stricken but she managed to get the fire under control in no time at all.

She turned on me like a damn black widow spider.

"Benjamin Braeden. You get up to the house now!" And she spanked me. Really spanked me. Three times in a row. A volley of swats that stung like the dickens. Right in front of Joey Bent.

Joey's eyes got wide and he started backing up but mom would have none of that either. She gave him a swat too, grabbed him by the arm and then pulled her phone from her pocket.

I was sure she was calling Joey's dad. She probably had him on speed dial. Joey's dad drove trucks for a living and was six four and all kinds of muscle. I don't know what was said because I was high tailing it up to the house. I can only imagine it was terrible though because I glanced over my shoulder and Joey was crying. Mom was gesturing toward the phone like Mr. Bent was _right there. _And then I heard her tell Joey to get home NOW.

I slammed the door into the house and stood panting in the living room. I tried to take some deep breaths but the adrenaline had me shaking so bad I could barely stand.

Five minutes later Mom walked into the living room.

I could see her shaking too, whether it was fear or anger I wasn't sure. She gave me the once over; made sure I was still all in one piece and then hugged me so hard that I think she might have broken my ribs. Then she started yelling.

I think she was speaking in tongues.

Honestly, I have no idea what she was saying but it ended with, "Ben Braeden, you go find yourself a corner and you stay there till Dean get's home."

And that's what I did. I found a corner and waited for Dean.

Corner time was boring. Really boring, except when you are waiting to get your ass blistered. Which I was quite sure would happen when Dean came home. Dean and I? Well we were good buddies and I knew he loved me but there was no way in hell I was going to get out of this one. Especially, since my mom had already wacked me. My mom didn't spank. She didn't - but the fact that she already did meant that she was on board with Dean doing it.

I heard her on the phone with Dean. She was crying a bit and saying that I'd almost killed myself and blown up the garage. That made me think about Mom and how terrible it was that I'd gotten her so upset. Then I thought about the Impala again and my stomach twisted into a knot. Then she said, and this I remember clearly, "You need to come home and deal with him, Dean. I should be able to do this but I can't. All I can think of is Ben almost dying and…" She cried again and my heart kind of melted. "No, you handle it the way you see fit. I'll back you on it. It's your call. Maybe I've just let him get away with too much, I don't know." She waited a minute, listening to Dean and then I heard her softly say, "Love you too." I heard the phone click into the cradle and I knew my ass was grass.

Dean was going to kill me.

The thing was Dean had never spanked me before. Oh, we've had some serious discussions and Dean has even punished me once or twice. He took away my Xbox two months ago and once even made me write a paper on honesty when I lied about a homework assignment I should have done. Truthfully, that punishment worked very well, because not only did I have to do the assignment but the honesty paper. Double the work! Dean had seemed pretty proud of himself when he came up with that little retributive justice.

Dean was crafty like that. Spanking me for not doing the paper might not have been as effective as doing twice the work.

Then again, maybe not, because like I said, he's never spanked me before.

So Dean was good at doling out punishments but physically punishing me? Nope. That was until today because based on my overheard phone conversation, if mom had already swatted me, I was quite sure she was going to be okay with Dean spanking me. Dean didn't like being the heavy with me, I know that, but he also didn't care too much about being the disciplinarian either. Maybe because he sort of raised his little brother. Maybe because from what he's said, his dad was a Marine and tough as nails. For whatever reason, Dean seemed to be pretty cool with dishing out punishment. He had stepped into the father role with me as seamlessly as if he was my biological dad.

Which I sometimes thought was the case, despite Mom's swearing that he was not.

The only good thing about waiting for Dean was that he didn't work too far away and since I'd eavesdropped on the phone call, I was pretty sure Dean dropped everything to get home as fast as possible.

Which was both good and bad. Good because I wouldn't have to wait to get my ass kicked. Bad because it would be coming sooner rather than later.

So I stood there in the corner and thought over my potential game plan as well as the situation itself. My mom was the cool mom. She hardly ever got angry with me and when she did, I pretty much knew to straighten up. But this time? I guess, I stepped over the line. Maybe it was the explosion? Like I said, my mom is a pretty laid back lady. I think I must have really scared her.

That bothered me a bit because I love my mom, but I wasn't trying to blow anything up. I certainly wasn't trying to catch my soapbox racer on fire and I had no intention of torching our garage. It was just an accident.

But it was an accident that started because I was smoking a damn cigarette and even I knew that was going to go over like a fart in church.

So I waited for Dean to come home. And to see the smoldering garage. Then he was going to think of how close I came to getting fried and how close his baby came to getting fried and how upset my mom was and well? I just knew it was going to end poorly.

Dean came in the front door. I heard him drop his shoes at the foyer. He always did that because he worked construction work and he was usually pretty grimy from being on the job.

Dean came up behind me. "Ben, don't you dare move a muscle. I'm gonna talk to your mom."

I didn't move a muscle, I just stood there with my nose in the corner, "Yes, sir."

Which made me feel a little like a brown noser. I didn't 'yes, sir' Dean all the time. He didn't demand it but it just seemed smart to be respectful when you were in Big Trouble.

I heard Dean and Mom talking low in the kitchen then I heard him say softly, "I got this, Lis."

Mom was crying a little bit and that made me feel like shit. I love my mom and knowing I made her cry just made everything so much worse.

A second later Dean came out of the kitchen and stood behind me.

"Turn around, Ben."

I turned and looked up at Dean. I could feel the blush of embarrassment as my neck heated up under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Jesus, Ben. Don't you realize how horrible this situation could have been?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"I gotta tell ya, kiddo, I was not planning on having to ever spank you but it seems that you've put me in the position where I can't do anything but. You were smoking cigarettes, Ben. Cigarettes. Dude, we don't smoke in this house. You know it, I know it. Damn it - even that Joey Bent knows it. Why in the hell would you do something like that?"

"I dunno." And I didn't know. Really. It was dumb and I'm not sure why I did it.

"Word of warning, Ben. 'I dunno' doesn't work for me. Ever. You think on it for a second and tell me why."

Dean waited then, arms folded over his chest. He was obviously waiting and just as obviously expecting an answer.

"I was just trying to be cool. I think."

"And did it work?"

I want to roll my eyes but I don't think that would be prudent.

"No, sir."

"So what happened instead?"

"I blew up my race car, set fire to the garage, burned off my eyebrows and worried mom so much that she couldn't even yell real words."

"That about covers it."

Dean put his hand on my shoulders and pushed me toward the steps. "Upstairs to your room, Ben. We'll talk there."

I stumbled up the steps and Dean was right behind me. He pushed me into my room; none to lightly and then pulled the door shut behind us.

Dean grabbed my desk chair out from under my desk and sat it in the middle of the room. Then he sat on it and crooked his finger in my direction.

"Dean, are you sure about this?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life." He said and it sounded like he meant it.

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"Nope."

"No last minute reprieve?"

Dean shook his head. "No Ben. Your mom asked me to do this and I agree with her. What you did today was stupid. We don't smoke in this house and you know it. Not to mention catching the garage on fire and almost killing yourself."

"But Dean…"

Dean reached over and grabbed me then and pulled me to his side.

Like I said, I'd never been spanked before. Not really and certainly never by a man. It seemed both normal and weird at the same time. I trusted Dean, but laying over his lap seems a little creepy.

"Dean, I uh, I don't know how to do this." I waved my hand in the general direction of his lap.

"Don't worry, Ben, I'm a professional"

"What's that supposed to mean, you go around spanking kids for money?"

Dean smirked a bit, "Noooo, in fact, I've got very little experience spanking but quite a lot as the spankee."

I was trying to understand what Dean meant but it didn't make any sense. I must have somehow conveyed that to Dean with my expression because he continued explaining himself.

"Ben, when I told you my dad was a hard ass, I meant it. I spent quite a bit of time over his lap getting my ass whaled on. In fact, by the time I was your age I'd done so many trips over my dad's knee that I could qualify as a frequent flier."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better?"

Dean shrugged then, "Not really, just stating facts. C'mon Ben, over my knees."

Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me down easily.

Oddly enough it was not real uncomfortable. My desk chair was not all that tall but Dean could sit in it okay. My head was hanging low, but my arms were long enough to reach the ground. I could support myself with my hands, which made me feel a little less shaky. My butt was strategically placed right on his lap, directly under his hands. My legs hung down and touched the ground too. It felt strange but I didn't get too much opportunity to revel in the strangeness because Dean started walloping right away - really, really fast. And hard. Those three swats my mom gave me?

They were nothing compared to Dean.

I was so shocked that it literally took my breath away.

It turned out that despite Dean's claim to not knowing how to spank very well, he obviously did or he was a quick learner, because in no time at all my butt was on fire. Then Dean reached under and unsnapped my jeans. He pulled them down to my knees with a wiggle yank move that I don't know could ever be duplicated.

I gulped.

Now I was over his lap in my damn underwear!

It turned out that the jeans offered quite a bit more protection than I anticipated because the spanking was incrementally worse.

I really started yelling then. I wasn't sure if I was yelling before but I knew damn well I was now.

Then finally he pealed my shorts down to just below my butt cheeks. I gasped then. Dean had never seen my naked butt! Staring at each other naked just didn't happen in this house. We didn't avoid each other but we'd never cared too much either. We gave each other privacy. The most I can say is that we've both seen each other in our boxers. Dean didn't appear to care too much about my nakedness either, except to deliver a quick volley of smacks right where my butt cheeks met my thighs.

Halleluiah!

I thought I had died. I let out a sound that almost frightened me! It had to be me! I was the only one in the room getting my ass roasted! But apparently when boys got their asses walloped by Dean Winchester they started screaming like six-year-old girls.

It was over quickly then. Dean landed two more hard smacks to each cheek and then pulled my shorts up over my flaming ass.

My jeans were on the floor and I just left them there. I couldn't stop crying and could barely move until Dean pulled me up off of his lap and stood holding me.

I cried into his shoulder. He smelt vaguely of sawdust and sweat but it was comforting anyway. I wasn't embarrassed at all and Dean didn't seem to expect me to be embarrassed. He also didn't expect me to stop crying either. He just held me and let me cry.

"M'sorry, Dean. I really am."

"I know, Ben."

"You can hate me if you want. I will understand." I kind of sniffled that part out and I was hoping Dean _wouldn't _hate me but you could never tell.

"Why would I hate you?" Dean asked softly.

"Well, I smoked cigarettes, blew up the garage, got mom upset and..and…" I gulped then, "I could have hurt your girl. Dean, the Impala was there. She is fine, I swear it but…" I really started bawling then. "Possibly blowing myself up was pretty bad but the Impala?"

For the first time since this whole thing started Dean really sounded mad.

"Ben. You hush and you listen to me hear?"

I stopped crying because Dean sounded so angry!

Angrier than when he spanked me and he hadn't really sounded all that mad then.

"I love the Impala, I do. But she is fixable, Ben. I've rebuilt her from the ground up. And even if I couldn't fix her, which would not be likely, because I'm an awesome mechanic, she is just a car. Well, maybe more than just a car but the point is, she is not you. She is not my boy and you Ben, are my boy. You are my son, make no doubt about it and there is nothing that is worth you getting hurt or killed for. Not the garage, the soap box car or yeah, even the Impala. Which is why I'm so aggravated. Smoking kills people, Ben. Dead. So, you aren't going to smoke. Ever again. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you are never going to think that your life is less valuable to me than the Impala. You are worth more to me any day of the week and twice on Sunday. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean handed me some a handkerchief from his back pocket. I blew my nose and then realized it was not a tissue.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's for snotty nosed kids that just got their asses roasted."

"Thanks, Dean."

"No problem, kiddo. Look, I want you to stay up here for a bit. Get yourself together, there is no need to go downstairs all snotty and red faced. I want you to think about what happened today and what could have happened. I expect you to consider getting your butt blistered and why I did it. Then, we'll talk again."

I gulped. "Talk?"

"Yeah, talk…like verbally. I want to make sure you truly understand what I mean and I don't want to have to do this again. I really, really want you to remember this okay?"

"Okay, Dean. I don't think I will forget it anyway but…"

Dean interrupted me. "Good. And then when you have it all sorted out, I want you to go apologize to your mom. I expect you to handle yourself like a gentleman and make sure that she knows that none of this is her fault. She's probably feeling a little guilty what with all the yelling and smacking going on up here."

"Yes, sir."

"And Ben. Let's hope this is the first and last time I ever need to spank your butt."

I nodded furiously at that. "Agreed."

I meant it too. I never wanted to go through that again!

It turned out though, I was wrong. Dean and I had a few more conversations through the years. Usually after I'd done something really stupid. They always ended with me crying and Dean comforting. I never like it, but no one likes getting their butts spanked, but I learned to live with it. Dean Winchester was my dad and it made me feel wanted and loved, despite how miserable my butt felt sometimes. I guess that's what dads do.

End.


End file.
